Marth
This article is about Marth's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Marth. Marth ( , Marusu) is a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth appears in the game's opening video, standing back to back with Meta Knight. It is uncertain whether Marth has improved since Super Smash Bros. Melee (in which he was considered the second best character on the tier list, and is 3rd best on Brawl's list excluding newcomers), as he has one of the most powerful Final Smashes in the game, gained the ability to escape from most combos, Dolphin Slash and Counter improved, but his standard attack combo is slower, his standard special is harder to hit with, and the range of his sword and grabs is shorter. He is 6th best on the Brawl Tier list. Unlocking Complete one of the following: *Play 10 matches in Brawl, then defeat Marth *Finish Classic mode on any difficulty, then defeat Marth *Get Marth to join your party in The Subspace Emissary Attributes Marth in SSBB is basically a reprise from SSBM. He retains status as a quick-footed, high priority (due to sword) character, with strong aerial moves. Marth also retains certain qualities, such as more power at the tip of his blade, which changes many parts of his game. This tip is the basis for Marth's very potent down air spike, the basis for his down tilt edge guard, and also for the famous Ken combo. Thus, all of Marth's smashes, tilts, and aerials are even more powerful when landed on the tip. Also among Marth's assets is his comparatively high priority, the fastest counter in the game, and grabs that complement his smashes. Things that work to Marth's disadvantage are few, but potent. He is somewhat light for his play-style (and height), his throws are weak in terms of damage (doing usually only 4% per throw, with the exception of his down throw, which does 5%), his horizontal recovery is poor, his attacks when not tipped are somewhat ineffective and harder to hit with, and, when shielded, his attacks can be easily punished. Still, Marth is one of the best characters in the game when employed by skilled hands. Changes from ''Melee'' to Brawl * Shorter sword. * Shield Breaker is now a stab (straight angle, not an easier-to-hit-with vertical slash like in Melee, charges much faster and deals much more damage (mainly due to its new animation, in which it is much easier to sweetspot). * Tip of the blade isn't quite as easy to hit with anymore. * Standard attack combo is slower. * Grabs are considerably shorter. * Counter deals 1.1x damage back with a minimum of 8%. * Dancing Blade is faster and it is now easier to connect all four attacks in the combo. Also makes colors depending which direction you choose. * Dolphin Slash goes a bit more horizontal now and is stronger as an offensive move. Now its new invincibility frames makes him able to escape from most combos and be used as a secound counter. * Dash speed is slightly slower, but not by much. The speed is similar to Roy's from Melee * Up Smash has hitboxes to the sides that "launch" the enemy into the main hitbox (similar to Roy's Up Smash in Melee). * Up air is much easier to sweetspot. * Fsmash is more powerful when tipped and less powerful non-tipped. * Falls much more slowly. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Swings upward, back and forth. Can be chained continuously. First two can be faster chained if well timed. 4% base. 6% tip. *Dash Attack - A quick upward diagonal slash with medium lag. 10% base. 13% tip *Strong Side - Much like the dash attack with less lag and higher angle. 9% base. 12% tip *Strong Up - Swings his sword in a large arc above his head, front to back. 9% base. 12% tip *Strong Down - A quick crouching sword poke. 9% base. 10% tip Smash *Side Smash - Rotates body counter-clockwise with a strong arc-like swing from his head to the ground. 14% base. 19-27% tip. *Up Smash - A powerful upward thrust. 17% base and tip. 21% when done to adjacent opponent. 18% to foes on ground. *Down Smash - Sweeps his sword on the ground towards front then towards back. Front: 14% base, 17% tip. Back: 13% base, 16% tip. Other *Ledge Attack - Flips onto ledge with a quick downward diagonal slash from left to right. 6% base. 8% tip. *100% Ledge Attack - Quick, low, horizontal slash with medium lag. Less range than normal ledge attack. 10% base and tip. *Floor Attack(From back) - Quick stab to the left followed by horizontal slash to the right. 6% base and tip. *Floor Attack(From stomach) - Sweeps the tip of his sword on the ground front to back. Less range than floor attack from back. 6% base and tip. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Two horizontal slashes around himself. 14% damage. Tipped 18% *Forward Aerial - Forward vertical slash (up to down). 10% damage base, 13% damage tip *Back Aerial - Bottom to top sword slash behind him. Causes him to turn around after use. 11% damage base, 14% damage tip. *Up Aerial - A forward to back upward sword slash. 14% damage. *Down Aerial - A forward to back downward sword slash. Very fast. When it's tipper spaced, it spikes. 12% standard, 14% damage tipped. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - repeatedly knees opponent 1% damage. *Forward Throw - Grabs and pushes forward, tripping with the leg. 4% damage. *Down Throw - Hooks arm and drags to the floor. 5% damage. *Back Throw - Pulls and extends leg simultaneously. 4% damage. *Up Throw - Powerful upward throw with one arm. 4% damage. Special Moves Role in the Subspace Emissary Two R.O.B.s are seen activating a Subspace Bomb in a barren battlefield. Marth is seen at the top of a castle watching helplessly as the robots detonate the bomb. He stands and shines his sword, then hundreds of Primids are shown going to the castle. The gameplay starts with him confronting the Primids and descending through the building until he reaches the grounds. A video sequence starts again and he is ambushed by Meta Knight. During the duel (in the same video sequence), they are attacked from behind by the Primids, but they both manage to repel them. Realizing that the other is not an enemy, they join forces to defeat the Primids. After fighting against the Primids, both Meta Knight and Marth aim their attacks at the Ancient Minister, who is carrying another Subspace Bomb. It would appear that Marth uses his Dolphin Slash, and misses, while Meta Knight simply gets shot in the wing by the Ancient Minister. Luckily Ike shows up and attacks the Ancient Minister with his trusted Aether move. With the Subspace Bomb destroyed, the trio storm the castle once more. ]] In the desert, they see a vehicle driving off in the distance. Ike immediately jumps off the cliff to pursue it, followed by Meta Knight. Marth merely scratches the back of his head in disbelief before following them. When they find the vehicle, it transforms into Galleom, and the three fight it. After battling Galleom, it jumps off the cliff and falls through the ground, where it encounters Lucas and Pokémon Trainer. When it gets defeated again, it grabs Lucas and the Trainer, and tries to detonate a Subspace Bomb, but Lucas manages to free them from Galleom, and Meta Knight grabs them as they fall. When the Halberd duels with the Great Fox, Meta Knight leaves the group in order to board the Halberd. After the Ice Climbers are knocked off the mountain by the Halberd, and join Marth's group, Mario's group comes to aid them in fighting off the Primids that were dropped. After the battle, the Halberd (now under Meta Knight's control) and the Falcon Flyer land to pick them up. After an assault on the Subspace Gunship, they enter Subspace and encounter Tabuu, who turns them all into trophies. Fortunately, he, and some of the others, are revived by King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness, while the rest are revived by Kirby, and Marth helps the heroes face Tabuu. Exclusive Stickers The following stickers can only be used by Marth or Ike: *Ninian: Leg Attack + 6 *Lilina: Leg Attack + 5 *Mist: Slash Attack + 8 *Deke: Slash Attack + 9 *Eirika: Slash Attack +17 *Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn): Slash Attack +27 *Rutoga: Slash Resistance +12 *Ashnard: Slash Resistance +34 *Shiida: Direct Attack + 7 *Greil: Throwing Attack +14 *Marth: Weapon Attack +19 *Micaiah: Weapon Attack +21 *Ike:(Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Weapon Attack +23 *Eliwood: Flame Resistance +33 Taunts '''Up:' Raises his sword in the air, and it shines. Side: Slashes his sword twice in front of himself, then sheaths it.** Down: Slashes his sword once, and raises it in front of him saying "みんな、見ていてくれ!" "Minna, miteite kure!" which is Japanese for "Everyone, please watch over me!" (same as in Melee). Costume Gallery Trivia *Despite being a "hidden" character, Marth can be seen in the opening cinematic of Brawl. *Marth is the only speaking character to only speak in Japanese in both English and Japanese versions. This is probably because the Fire Emblem games he appears in haven't been released in English. However, it's been confirmed that Marth is set to appear in the Nintendo DS remake of the first Fire Emblem available in North America. As such, the Japanese voice acting for Marth in (possible) future Super Smash Bros. games is left into question. *Marth's Back aerial turns him around, unlike all others. *In polls and the Prima's Offical Guide, Marth is considered one of the strongest characters in the game. *The appearance and animation for Marth's up tilt and the first hit of his neutral attack combo are the same. The only difference in appearance is that his up tilt has a bit more visual range. *Marth is one of the only two characters to be in a Top Tier in both Melee and Brawl (along with Falco). *The white costume resembles Leaf from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and his last costume is from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *His blue costume is the only one where his hair changes colour. *Marth uses his sword in every attack except his pummels and throws. External links *Marth's Smash DOJO!! page *The Fire Emblem Wiki article on Marth *Marth Character Guide at SWF Category:Fire Emblem universe Category:Characters (SSBB) From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki.